1. Field of the Invention
Grip Mounting Device and Method of Forming and Using the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tennis and racquet ball racquets commonly have an anti-slip covering enveloping the handles thereof. After prolonged usage such covering, particularly tape wound in a spiral configuration, tend to deteriorate due to perspiration from the hand of the player to the extent that they separate from the handles.
Recently centerless ground rubber tubes have become available, that are sold under the tradename Permalite, that are substantially impervious to the deteriorating action of perspiration. However, such tubes to serve as grips for tennis or racquet ball handles must have an interior transverse cross section substantially less than that of racquet handles on which they are to be mounted. The handles are of substantially square transverse cross section with beveled edges.
Due to the differential in areas of the transverse cross section of the handles and the interior of the rubber tubes, as well as the difference in the cross sectional configuration of the exterior surface of the handles and the interior of the non-stressed rubber tubes, it is extremely difficult to mount one of the rubber tubes on a racquet handle to define a grip thereon.
A major object of the present invention is to provide an elongate guide that removably grips a free end of a tennis or racquet ball handle, and permits a tube of an elastomeric material to be moved longitudinally thereon to subsequently envelop the handle and provide a grip thereon.
Another object of the invention is to provide an elongate mandrel and method of using the same to provide the guide that is subsequently employed for the object above defined.
A further object of the invention is to supply a guide that may be used to mount an elastomeric tube on any elongate object desired, such as the rearward end portion of an elongate flash light, bicycle grip or the like.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent from the following description of the invention.